


experience

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gift Fic, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I know how you get with over thinking things, so just don't do that!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noizchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/gifts).



> A secret Santa present!

Anri's relationship with Erika is one that takes time, but she's fortunate enough that Erika understands her well enough to be patient with her, and to be there to support her every step of the way. After all, even when they were simply friends, Erika was always one of the most supportive people that Anri knew, and someone that she could count on, no matter what the situation. It's really not so strange that, as she began to learn to open her heart, it was Erika that she came to fall in love with.

Even once that happens, things progress slowly with them, but Erika remains patient, knowing better than to push Anri beyond what she is capable of. But there comes a time when things start to change, and then, there comes a day when Anri opens up further, and Erika is there as always, to help her and guide her through the step that they've decided to take together.

“See, the most important thing is just staying calm, you know?” asks Erika, a bright, easy smile on her face. “I know how you get with over thinking things, so just don't do that!”

“But, I don't know...I'm not sure I can just stop that....”

“See? You're already doing it! Don't worry about anything, unless you need me to stop. Then, just say so.”

“I...okay,” she says softly, looking down. Her insecurities show through the most in moments like these, but Erika tries not to allow her to feel like she has anything she really needs to worry about. Anri doesn't resist as she gently undresses her, though her face goes scarlet when she's completely exposed, and she stares directly at the ground, frozen in place.

“Wow, would you just _look_ at you! I almost regret not peeking at you when you're changing now!” Erika sighs in disappointment. “Just goes to show, virtue never helped anyone.”

“E-E-Erika!” she stammers, unsure how to respond to something like that, but Erika is just glad to have gotten a reaction out of her girlfriend, after she'd clammed up so much.

Grinning, the older girl says, “I'm just teasing. At least, about the peeking part, I still think you're totally hot!” While she speaks, she works at getting out of her own clothes, and she's pleased to see Anri start to look up at her a few times, only to quickly return her gaze to the floor.

“It's fine for you to look, you know,” she says. “I mean, it's only fair, right?”

“I...um...” Anri hugs herself, tightening her arms as she speaks.

“It's easier if neither of us are looking, I got it,” Erika says. With that, she goes and turns off the lights. Her vision is not so bad in the dark, but she hopes it will put Anri at ease all the time, and when she sits down on the bed, she says, “If you sit on top of me, then we're not looking at each other. Is that okay?”

The younger woman nods, and does as she's asked, perching ever so slightly on Erika's lap, and Erika throws her arms around her waist, pulling her in close and laughing at Anri's surprised gasp. She struggles for a moment before relaxing, remembering that this is okay, and Erika nuzzles against her ear, nibbling at it. Anri giggles reflexively, squirming.

“See, it's not so bad? Mm, I love having you close like this,” Erika murmurs softly. “Now, now, what will we do with you, I wonder?” She slowly moves one hand up, running her fingers along Anri's smooth stomach before groping one of her breasts. Softly squeezing her flesh, she delights in the soft way Anri gasps and the warmth of her skin against her palm.

Dragging her fingers forward, she pulls until she's taken Anri's nipple between her fingers, and at that, Anri takes in a sharp breath and even _squeaks_ a little bit, and that is nearly too much for Erika to handle. She hums happily to herself while she toys with Anri's nipple, and the young girl squirms in her lap, making adorable little noises, whimpers and gasps and cries.

“Geez, I wonder how _that's_ fair,” she murmurs in her ear. “Boobs this size, and you're still so _sensitive_!” At that, Anri makes an indignant noise that Erika silences by suddenly dropping her other hand between Anri's thighs. She wonders if the girl has ever felt anything like this, even from her own hand, and makes a mental note to be as delicate as possible, since telling Anri to relax at a time like this will likely be pointless.

Managing to work Anri's thighs apart with one hand while the other girl reflexively resists is no easy feat, but somehow, she manages, and she runs a finger along her entrance, noting how wet the girl is in delight. Despite how flustered she is, she's at least enjoying herself, and Erika hopes that _this_ will only cause her to enjoy herself further.

She works one finger inside of Anri, taking it slowly because the poor thing is much too tense and because she's wriggling too much and Erika has to be even more careful than she normally would be. However, she does manage to work it inside, and she decides to stop at that for today. In the future, they can work at this and see how many fingers she can fit, but for today, she'll keep it at this, and, while she hooks her finger inside of Anri, she begins to stroke at her clit with her thumb.

“See,” she says, when Anri lets out the most adorable moan, “this is good, isn't it?” The girl seems unable to contain herself now, her shyness finally won over by the desire that Erika has managed to stir up within her, and she knows that it won't be long for her girlfriend now. Her skilled fingers keep at it, and she works at each of Anri's most sensitive areas, all while she resumes nibbling at her ear.

“E-Erika-aaah!” Anri cries, her voice breaking into a desperate moan. She is clearly at her very limit, and Erika knows that she must have never felt anything like this before, that this must be her first time experiencing pleasure to this degree. For a first time, she certainly hopes that it is a good one, a memorable one, and that Anri will quickly learn why it is that this is considered so important by so many people. Right now, Erika doesn't even think of her own pleasure even though she is unbearably turned on by all of this, because she wants to make sure that this is perfect for Anri.

When she feels the girl start to tremble, hears the way her whimpers and moans give way to quick and uneven breaths, she knows, and then Anri grows tense in an entirely new way, and she pulses around Erika's finger. She gives one final, adorably, deliciously pathetic cry, before it's all over, and she slumps in the older girl's lap, falling silent in the afterglow.

More than likely, she'll be overcome with shyness once again, once she's recovered completely, but this has been a big step in the right direction. Erika wants to teach her what she's supposed to do when pleasuring someone else, but if Anri isn't ready for that, she's more than happy to take care of things herself. All that really matters to her is that they took this step in their relationship, and that she's been able to share Anri's first experience with something like this.

 


End file.
